


Ache

by elfin



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes care of Ben</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> follows events of ‘Murder of Innocence’

Ben opens the door wearing sweat pants and a dark hoodie and when he sees who’s standing on his doorstep he feels like crying. His head hurts and his body aches and he’s scraping the bottom of the barrel for physical resources to just keep from collapsing. Tom, of course, sees it all and envelops him in a hug that he can dissolve in.

 

Ben sleeps for two days in between Tom waking him every two hours and asking him three questions which become increasingly random each time. 

‘What’s your name?’  
‘Ben Jones.’  
‘Where do you live?'  
‘Causton.’  
‘What’s the name of your boss?’  
‘DCI John Barnaby.’

‘Who am I?’  
‘Tom Barnaby.’  
‘Who attacked you?’  
‘Grady Felton.’  
‘What’s your favourite colour?’  
‘Blue.’

‘What did I give you for your birthday last year?’  
‘A watch.’  
‘Where did I take you to celebrate?’  
‘JoJos, on the High Street.’  
‘What did we eat?’  
‘Nothing. We got a call just as we sat down.’

‘What car do you drive?’  
‘Vauxhall Vectra.’  
‘What’s your Mum’s name?’  
‘Rosa.’  
‘Who loves ya, baby?’  
‘I don’t know.’

When he finally wakes of his own accord on the second day, he gets up to pee and as he crosses the hall at the top of the stairs he hears Tom talking to someone else in the kitchen. His heart sinks when he recognises the voice of his boss, the other Barnaby. He can hear snippets, phrases like, ‘take care of him’ and ‘knew he was a target’. He hears John’s conciliatory tone and Tom’s barely contained anger in the touching accusation, ‘I trusted you with someone precious.’

He doesn’t want to hear anymore so he makes enough noise on the squeaky floorboards of the tiny two bedroom terrace to make sure they know he’s awake. He flushes the toilet and goes back to bed. He hears the front door open and close some time later but he doesn’t know how long John was here for or what else was said. He doesn’t really care. His head still aches.

There’s a cup of tea on the bedside cabinet when he next opens his eyes. Tom’s in a chair in the corner of the room reading The Black House by Peter May. He lowers the book when Ben shifts under the duvet.  
‘How are you feeling?’  
‘Like an elephant stamped on my skull.’  
Tom smiles. ‘Hungry?’ It’s a surprise when he realises that he is. ‘I’ve ordered Chinese from Henri’s in Causton. I’ll go pick it up in a few minutes. John was here.’  
‘I know. I heard you two talking.’  
‘He’s a good policeman but sometimes he’s a complete idiot. He’s also very sorry for putting you in harm’s way.’  
‘He didn’t. I didn’t give him an option.’  
‘And that’s something else we’re going to talk about when you’re feeling better. For now, drink your tea before it goes cold.’

 

Tom’s still got a wine glass in his hand when everyone else has left. Ben stands in front of him, the backs of his fingers brushing his knuckles, and looks up into eyes that are focused and clear.   
‘Can you stay?’   
Tom nods and Ben tilts his head to meet the inevitable kiss.

 

Sunlight floods the East-facing kitchen. Ben fills the kettle and drops a couple of tea bags into two mugs, smiling when dry lips touch the back of his neck.  
‘Morning.’  
Tom’s mouth moves against this skin. ‘I have missed you.’  
‘You’re the one who swanned off abroad with his wife.’  
‘I thought it was the right thing to do.’ Gentle fingers move through his hair, brushing over the small dressing that covers the bald patch where they shaved it at the hospital and the stitches in his scalp. Felton’s revenge, Felton’s attack, is what brought Tom back from his extended holiday, his retirement in the sun. Ben wonders if there’s anything that will keep him from going back. He doubts it.  
‘I’m assuming it’s safe to go back to work.’  
Strong arms come around his waist and he’s pulled back to rest against Tom. ‘Are you on any other criminal hit lists?’  
He shrugs, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the solidity at his back for just a while. ‘Probably. But I was thinking more about my boss.’  
Tom chuckles, a vibration through his chest that Ben feels against his ribcage. ‘John’s fond of you. He just has a strange way of showing it.’  
‘I’m assuming he knows why you were here that afternoon.’  
‘Yes. But then, he’s always known. He knows it’s why I left. I don’t think he was surprised that I came back. And given that he knows, you need to act accordingly. He can’t keep his promise if you don’t let him.’  
‘His promise?’  
‘To make sure you’re safe.’

 

Tom leaves that afternoon but he writes his mobile number down on a notepad next to the phone in Ben’s bedroom. Ben finds it when he gets home from a short first shift back at work. He doesn’t call it, but he sends a text a couple of weeks later while he’s nursing a sprained ankle, a bruised ego and a hangover. He sends, ‘Acting accordingly. B,’ because it could have been worse.


End file.
